This application is a continuation of application Ser. No. 039,559 filed Apr. 16, 1987, now abandoned.
This invention relates to an input/output connector system and in particular to a switchable input/output connector system comprising header and receptacle assemblies in which the header assembly pins are connected to a circuit on a printed circuit board through spring contacts when the receptacle assembly is removed from the header assembly and the pins may or may not be connected to the circuit through the spring contacts when the receptacle assembly is inserted in the header assembly.
Prior art switching connector systems have contacts biased into position by a helical spring. Upon insertion of a connector the contacts are forced to move axially in the direction of connector insertion, breaking contact with land of a printed circuit board at one location and making contact with land at another location. In this manner, a circuit conductive with the land the contacts initially engage is disconnected while a circuit conductive with the land the contacts finally engage is connected. The prior art switching connector systems are large and bulky as a circuit board integral with the connector provided the land.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,048 discloses a pin jack having a moveable contact driven and separated from a fixed contact when a plug is inserted thereinto and the moveable contact is brought into contact electrically with the plug.